Le rossignol et l'alouette
by Elea Telmar
Summary: Caspian peut être couronné roi. Mais le jeune homme n'en a cure, il ne pense qu'à une jeune femme. Repose sur une ellipse du film "le prince caspian". Mais que c'est il passé entre Susan et Caspian?
1. Prologue

Le Rossignol 

et 

L Alouette

**Prologue.**

_« Venez auprès de moi, Votre Majesté. »_

Un jeune homme svelte aux cheveux mi-long d'ébène se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la voix qui l'avait appelée. Sur son front on pouvait lire toute la bonté et la sincérité du monde. Il glissa sur les dalles de la cathédrale de Telmar de son pas de chat, souple mais assuré. Les seigneurs durent avouer qu'il y avait plus de noblesse dans cet adolescent qu'il n'y en eut jamais chez son oncle, Miraz.

Le jeune prince n'avait pas 20 ans mais il semblait plus âgé. Les épreuves, les combats et les privations avaient façonné son corps. Même ses yeux ne ressemblaient pas à ceux d'un enfant. Il possédait la gravité des statues de pierres, celles qui vous font baisser les yeux dès que vous croisez leur regard. Chacun, observait le futur roi. Sur sa tempe courait une vilaine cicatrice qui lui conférait une certaine prestance et du respect. En effet, une de ses amies possédait une fiole magique qui permettait de réduire toutes les blessures. Quand elle avait proposé ses services, le jeune homme s'était contenté de hocher la tête et de soupirer :

_-« Je n'en ai point besoin Ma Dame. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure là ou d'autres se meurent._

_-Mais votre beau visage…_

_-Il sera un peu moins beau qu'avant c'est tout… »_ S'était il contenté de répondre avec douceur.

Un murmure d'admiration et d'impatience enfla quand il arriva devant un énorme lion, entouré de deux filles d'Eve et de deux fils d'Adam. La crinière dorée du fauve luisait au soleil. On aurait même cru que c'était le soleil lui-même. L'adolescent s'agenouilla péniblement, empêtré par ses lourds habits de sacre tous de brocards, de velours et de soie, surfilés d'argent et d'or –les telmarins aiment le faste, un peu trop d'ailleurs. La patte du Lion se posa doucement sur l'épaule du jeune homme. D'une voix chaude et rassurante il glissa :

-« N'ayez pas l'air si sérieux mon jeune ami. Ceci, comme la guerre n'a été crée que pour décimer la jeunesse et faire parler les vieillards. Bientôt vous en aurez l'habitude. Ce n'est que de la politique ! »

Le prince secoua la tête. Il avait peur. Tout allait trop vite. Il n'était pas prêt. Mais Aslan n'avait jamais fait de mauvais choix. Cette certitude lui remis un peu de baume au cœur. Il se força à sourire. Le lion le lui rendit.

_-« C'est mieux. Bien mieux… »_

Le jeune homme attendit donc, agenouillé de longues minutes. Aslan récitait des paroles rituelles pour lui porter chance. Puis il y eut un grand silence. La plus jeune des filles d'Eve s'approcha. Elle se prénommait Lucy et autrefois elle fut une grande reine d'un royaume merveilleux : Narnia. On la surnommait la Vaillante. Elle portait à la main une paire de bottes.

L'homme se mit debout.

Elle s'agenouilla avec beaucoup de grâce, et sa robe pain d'épice s'arrondit pour laisser entrevoir son jupon blanc. Ses longs cheveux de couleur des blés mûrs coulaient autour d'elle, retenus par un diadème en or et cornalines. De loin, les narniens crurent que la jeune reine s'était transformée en fleur.

Aslan gronda de sa voix sentencieuse :

_-« Tu foules tes ennemis du Levant, Caspian. »_ Et le prince glissa son pied dans la botte gauche.

_« Tu foules tes ennemis du Couchant.. »_ Et l'homme enfila la botte droite, avec l'aide de Lucy Pevensie. Quand elle se releva elle lui adressa un petit signe d'encouragement, et Caspian se sentit mieux.

_-« Vous voilà désormais l'étoile du matin et du soir. »_ murmura t'elle.

A peine le jeune homme eut il eut le temps de respirer que déjà le Roi Suprême, Peter le Magnifique, et son frère, Edmund le Juste s'approchaient, tous deux couronnés : d'or massif pour l'aîné, de vermeil pour le cadet. Aslan se tu. C'était aux hommes de faire des chevaliers. Le plus jeune des deux, arborant un vêtement d'organdi d'un vert profond ordonna :

_-« A genoux ! »_

Caspian obéit à cet enfant, qu'il dépassait pourtant de deux têtes.

Peter, tout de vermeil et d'or vêtu, se dressa devant le jeune prince, tenant son épée à deux mains. Il énonça d'une voix forte et claire :

_-« Sois sans peur à la face de tes ennemis._

_-Dis la vérité, toujours, même si tu dois pour elle perdre la vie._

_-Protège les faibles et ton peuple._

_-Tel est ton serment. »_

Le jeune homme se contenta de baisser humblement la tête. Alors Peter lui décrocha une magnifique gifle en terminant par :

_-« Et ceci pour ne jamais l'oublier. »_

Le coup avait été très violent et avait fait vaciller le prince. Sa lèvre saignait un peu. Il grogna :

_-« Pour sûr que je vais m'en souvenir. Je vais avoir une affreuse croûte pendant des jours. »_

Peter et Edmund pouffèrent discrètement. Leur chère terre de Narnia ne pouvait espérer un meilleur roi. C'était leur ami et ils venaient de le faire chevalier de l'Ordre du lion. Ils se retirèrent avec un sourire en coin pour leur sœur, Susan.

La reine Susan la Douce était très pâle. Sa peau était naturellement blanche, mais là, c'était juste sublime. Elle portait une robe rouge toute simple et ses cheveux étaient relevé dans une coiffure lâche et en apparence compliquée, retenue par un diadème en argent faisant ressortir ses cheveux de nuit. Ainsi on aurait juré qu'elle avait été modelée dans de l'ivoire. L'adolescente n'avait pas compris pourquoi Aslan lui avait confié cette mission. Elle attendit que le Lion l'autorise à bouger, ce qu'il fit, en lui donnant un petit coup de patte aux fesses comme le font les mères à leurs enfants.

Un silence de mort désormais épaississait l'atmosphère de la chapelle. Chacun retenait son souffle. Puis il y eut un long murmure de fascination . Surtout parmi les Telmarins, il fallait bien l'avouer, car la reine leur plaisait beaucoup. De même, Caspian ne parvenait plus à la quitter des yeux. Chasseur de Truffes et Trompillon aussi ne pouvaient cesser de contempler la jeune fille à l'apparence si triste. Le blaireau chuchota à son ami :

_« Tu penses que c'est à cause du couronnement ou de La reine Susan que plus personne n'ose respirer ?_

_-A ton avis ?_ » grogna le nain sans détourner ses yeux des courbes de la reine des temps anciens.

La jeune fille descendit avec une lenteur toute calculée les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Caspian. Elle tentait de calmer le sang qui battait de plus en plus violemment ses tempes à force de s'approcher de lui.

Le prince.

Le prince charmant.

Son Prince Charmant.

Celui que toute fille rêverait d'épouser mais qui n'existe pas, même dans nos rêves les plus fous.

La jeune femme, elle, croyait qu'elle l'avait peut être trouvé ici, au milieu des destructions, des batailles et des pleurs.

Susan ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait vraiment, mais la veille, elle avait eut un mauvais pressentiment. Un vent glacial s'était levé d'un coup, lui accordant un songe qui l'avait bouleversé. Et depuis, elle ne parvenait pas à être gaie.

Au côté de la fille se tenait le centaure Ouragan qui portait la lourde couronne des rois de Narnia. La jeune fille prit à deux mains l'objet si précieux et le dressa juste au dessus de la tête de son ami. Alors Aslan dit :

_-« Sous notre autorité et sous celle du roi suprême, vous serez le roi de Narnia, seigneur de Cair Paravel et Empereur des îles Solitaires. Vous et vos héritiers, tant que durera votre race. »_

Dès qu'il eut terminé, Susan posa avec douceur la lourde couronne sur le crâne de Caspian. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Puis d'une voix que ses compagnons les plus récents ne lui connaissaient pas, souple mais emplie de majesté, elle ordonna :

_-« Lèves toi, Roi Caspian, Dixième du Nom ! »_

La tout nouveau roi lui obéit docilement, bien qu'étonné par le ton de son amie. Aslan lui se contenta de pouffer, disant plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque :

«-_la Reine Susan la Douce est enfin de retour à Narnia. »_

La reine se contenta d'un pâle sourire. Caspian se pencha un peu et baisa sa main avec ferveur. Le contact de la peau de Susan sur ses lèvres le comblât de bonheur. Il se dit qu'il pourrait bien mourir demain. Car on n'est jamais plus heureux qu'à la naissance d'un amour…

Il y eut alors une explosion de joie, très vague, au loin. Pour le jeune roi, il n'existait plus à cet instant que Susan et lui, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Il n'avait vu qu'elle dans la forêt mais entendu la voix des autres Pevensie. Néanmoins les vivas l'arrachèrent à ce doux souvenir. Peter cria : _« Longue vie au roi ! »_ et tous reprirent ce cri en cœur. Caspian, lui, offrit son bras à la jolie reine qui venait de le couronner. Susan pâlit encore un peu ce qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres carmin et Lucy à cet instant ne pu s'empêcher de glisser à ses frères :

_-« Je suis folle de jalousie ! Qui d'entre nous aurait cru que notre sœur puisse être aussi jolie ! »_

Caspian, lui, rayonnait. Aslan avait associé à son sacre la plus belle des filles de tout le pays. Les seigneurs voyaient déjà en eux le futur couple royal. Car après tout, n'était il pas de tradition à Telmar que la mariée arbore une robe rouge le jour de ses épousailles ?

Ils défilèrent ensuite dans la ville, Caspian à la tête du cortège, suivi par Peter et Susan, qui montait en amazone. Derrière eux venaient Lucy et Edmund qui observaient, émerveillés la cité. La plus jeune des enfants se dit que c'était un endroit ou il devait faire bon vivre les jours d'étés. Un petit coin de paradis… De nombreuses filles jetèrent des regard haineux à son aînée. Edmund glissa à sa jeune sœur :

_« Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à envier Susan aujourd'hui ! »_

Lucy éclata de rire, un rire franc et jovial qui est très contagieux.

_-« On dirait des mouches autour d'une tarte ! _

_-Mais quelle tarte tout de même ! »_ renchérit son frère, et tous deux pouffèrent le restant du voyage.

Mais si, en effet, ce jour là Susan brillait par son éclat, le tout nouveau roi charmait ses sujet grâce à son charisme, son charme et sa beauté sauvage et virile. Et plus d'une Telmarine ce soir là rêva à son nouveau seigneur, dans des songes passionnés et souvent peu catholiques. Mais sur l'instant, elles enviaient toutes l'ancienne reine qui chevauchait auprès de Caspian, sans le regarder.

Susan se sentait très mal à l'aise à cause justement de ces regards appuyés, et trouva refuge auprès de ses frères et de sa sœur. Etre considérée comme de la viande fraîche, très peu pour elle ! Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au palais elle commença à mieux respirer. A peine eût elle mis un pied dans la salle de réception qu'elle se détendit. Les quatre Pevensie y burent à la santé du roi, de l'hydromel, du vin, des jus de fruits, en discutant avec leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, Caspian recevait l'hommage de ses seigneurs et Susan semblait s'appliquer à toujours lui tourner le dos.

Ce fut Aslan qui en frappant dans ses pattes annonça :

_-« Maintenant que nous voilà bien rafraîchit, je propose quelques danses avant le festin… »_

Peter tapa des mains d'enthousiasme et se précipita vers Susan. De l'autre côté de la pièce Caspian en avait fait de même. Mais le Roi Suprême fut le plus prompt à enlever la belle en badinant :

_-« Je me souviens que tu excellais dans ce domaine quand nous régnions sur Narnia. Dis moi petite sœur, acceptes tu ton vieux frère pour cavalier ?_

_-Un vieillard comme toi ? »_ se moqua la jeune femme. Elle prit une mine faussement sérieuse –celle que font toutes les filles pour faire languir les garçons, c'est-à-dire l'index posé sur les lèvres avec une certaine indécence en se cambrant outrageusement- _« Mmm…_ _Après tout_, _pourquoi pas… On verra si tu me marches encore sur les pieds !»_ conclu t'elle en souriant, pleine de malice. C'était son premier sourire de la journée. Et il était pour Peter. Caspian s'en aperçut en conçut une vive jalousie.

Le Grand Roi riait aux éclats en faisant tournoyer sa sœur, dans un bruissement de jupons tout à fait exquis. La danse les réchauffaient et les ramenaient bien des années en arrières. Susan s'amusait et Peter était heureux de voir sa sœur heureuse. A leur côté, Edmund et Lucy étaient eux aussi entrés dans la danse. En passant à côté de Caspian, qui faisait triste figure, Peter lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

_-« Alors, vous voyez de quel bois on se chauffe à Cair Paravel ! »_

A cet instant la musique s'arrêta et les danseurs se saluèrent. Le roi suprême et sa cavalière avaient le feu aux joues et la danse les avaient en quelque sorte enivrés. C'est alors que le roi emprisonna la main de la reine Susan dans la sienne.

_-« M'accorderez vous cette danse ? »_

La jeune fille rougit. Elle se retourna vers Aslan et les membres de sa fratrie qui l'encourageaient en gloussant. Alors elle accepta. Mais très vite elle s'aperçut que le rythme n'était plus du tout le même. Plus lent, plus langoureux et plus passionné. On aurait du mal a exprimer le tempo de cette danse car il n'en existe pas de comparable dans notre monde à nous. Mais le plus proche pourrait être le tango argentin.

Fort heureusement pour Susan le grand chambellan coupa court à cette dangereuse danse en hélant : _« Le dîner est servi ! »_

La jeune fille glissa des bras du jeune roi et s'envola comme le plus magnifique des oiseaux de paradis. Elle enlaça Lucy et commença à bavarder avec Aslan pour pénétrer dans la grande salle. En son centre trônaient une estrade. Sur cette estrade cinq trônes. Caspian se trouva au centre. A sa droite Peter puis Lucy. A sa gauche Susan et Edmund.

Les mets apportés sentaient bon et donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Mais Susan ne toucha à rien. Les jongleurs et les ménestrels enchaînaient les pitreries sans qu'elle n'ai le moindre froissement de muscle. Et quand le troubadour commença à chanter la chanson Narnienne dont Susan raffolait –qui donne à peu près ceci :

_« Mon cœur était un Lion,_

_Il est dans les Chaînes._

_Et par le monde, je vais chantant ma peine. »-_ elle ne fredonna pas même l'air.

Peter devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Quand il la vit refuser son plat préféré –des côtes de porc caramélisées- il demanda :

_-« Tu es sûre que ça va Sue ? »_

Sa sœur n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. Et elle avait encore pâli, ce qui alarma encore plus l'aîné de la fratrie. Caspian, plein de sollicitude posa sa main sur la sienne, comme pour la réconforter. Mais la jeune fille la lui ôta avec précipitation comme si son contact pouvait la brûler. Ce mouvement brusque la fit briser une coupe de cristal. Rouge de colère contre elle-même mais aussi contre les autres, les larmes lui piquant les yeux, la jeune reine se leva et tenta de quitter la salle. Peter voulu la retenir. Susan sentait les bras puissants de son frère l'entraver. Or, elle voulait être seule. Par un vieux réflexe de bête traquée, elle le gifla de toute ses forces.

Sous l'effet de la surprise le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et Susan put s'enfuir. Peter la regardait incrédule. Jamais sa petite sœur n'avait agit de la sorte. Susan n'était pas sa préférée. Lucy avait cet honneur, du, le jeune homme le savait bien, au fait qu'elle soit la petite dernière, celle sur laquelle il faut toujours veiller. Susan, elle, était tout le contraire. Indépendante, farouche. C'est ce qui plaisait à Peter en elle. Il avait avec « Sue » tant de souvenirs en commun et de jeux. C'était plus sa meilleure amie que sa sœur. Toute la journée elle n'avait pas été dans son assiette. Dès qu'Aslan lui avait dit qu'elle poserait la couronne Narnienne sur la tête de Caspian. Sur le coup les Pevensie avaient été tous étonnés. C'était à Peter que revenait cet honneur. Peter le Magnifique.

Le grand lion s'était contenté de hocher la tête et de répondre :

_« -Dans toutes vos aventures intrépides lorsque vous étiez rois et reines, n'est ce pas Susan qui vous permettait de vous tempérer ? Lucy, trésor, tu es bien trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Quand à vous, Fils d'Adam, vous êtes les plus fines lames d'ici bas. Comment ne pourriez vous pas adouber un roi ? »_

Tous finalement avaient accepté avec enthousiasme.

Tous sauf Susan.

Au contraire, elle sanglotait.

L'aîné des Pevensie ne comprenait pas ce qui chagrinait sa sœur. Il voulu se lancer à sa recherche. Les coussinets d'Aslan s'abattirent sur son omoplate et l'en dissuadèrent :

_-« Elle doit rester seule. Toute seule._

_-C'est ma sœur, elle va mal, elle a besoin de moi ! » _gronda le jeune homme_._

_-« C'est là ou vous vous trompez. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre le chagrin qui_ _torture le cœur de la reine Susan. »_

Et Aslan quitta la pièce.

Susan pleurait.

Susan pleurait fort.

Susan ne savait plus depuis quand elle pleurait.

Aslan lui, la regardait pleurer, en silence.

Quand elle releva son beau visage pâle, rougit par les larmes, elle se sentit un peu honteuse, et tenta de masquer ce moment de faiblesse. Mais le sourire d'Aslan la réconforta. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

_-« Pourquoi, fille d'Eve, arbores tu une mine morose en ce jour de liesse ?_

_-Parce que je suis reine._

_-Toutes les petites filles rêvent d'un royaume à gouverner._

_-Pas moi. Je ne veux qu'une chose Aslan…_

_-Dis moi._

_-Malheureusement c'est une chose que vous êtes incapable de m'offrir. »_

Alsan était content. C'était la bonne réponse. Il se contenta de dire :

_-« Susan, écoute moi. Tu as toujours été une reine merveilleuse. On peut dire même que tu es une grande reine. Sage, réfléchie… C'est pourquoi à travers les âges on t'a nommé « La Douce ». De plus, tu éclipsais toutes les plus jolies filles de Narnia par ta beauté. Tous les princes te voulaient dans leur lit. Certains t'ont aimés. Et toi, tu en as aimé en retour._

_-Je ne le nie pas._

_-Pourtant pour le bien de ton pays, tu les a toujours refusés en épousailles._

_-C'est vrai. Mais tout était différent à l'époque…_

_-Tu régnais. Désormais c'est le tour de Caspian de veiller sur ce peuple. _

_-Je sais, monsieur. _

_-Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, ne pourrais tu pas oublier qui tu es ?_

_-Que voulez vous dire ?_

_-Ecoutes ton cœur avant de lui dire au revoir. »_ se contenta de répondre le fauve.

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un regard plein de reconnaissance et se laissa cajoler et réconforter par le Lion. L'adolescente sentit déferler en elle une vague d'espoir. Aslan lui offrait une part de lui-même. Il lui donnait sa force et son courage. Tous deux restèrent longtemps ainsi assis. Aslan qui connaissait toute chose soupira. La fille d'Eve eut l'impression de l'entendre ronronner. Puis elle s'écarta de lui. Le fauve lui conseilla de se retirer dans ses appartements royaux.

_« Pour réfléchir… »_

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier. Cependant elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Sa conversation avec Aslan lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle tourna les talons, le cœur léger et s'enfonça dans les couloirs noirs du château de la cité de Telmar.

Le grand lion, lui, resta seul.

Longtemps.

Aslan pleura.

Et il pleura longtemps.

Le destin était en marche et rien, pas même lui ne pourrait l'arrêter.

* *

*


	2. Le Rossignol

**Un nouveau Chapitre désolé pour le retard, les études tout ça…**

**Bon. Contenu MA cette fois ci. Donc les jeunes, passez votre chemin.**

**Le Rossignol.**

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Telmar. La lune se trouvait presque à son zénith quand Susan songea qu'elle pouvait enfin sortir de sa chambre sans courir le risque de se faire remarquer. Car elle avait faim. A ne pas manger au festin, son estomac désormais criait famine ! Ca lui apprendrait tient ! Elle descendit à pas feutrés le grand escalier de marbre et se glissa dans la salle des banquets. Là, elle se rua sur les mets froids qui, à cet instant, lui semblèrent d'un délice incomparable. Quand la jeune femme fut repue, elle rebroussa chemin. Par hasard, elle coula un regard vers la salle du trône. La porte qui y menait s'était entrouverte et on pouvait voir la lune se refléter sur les dalles froides. Il faut savoir qu'à Narnia, les astres sont bien plus gros que chez nous. Dans notre monde un tel spectacle est merveilleux. Là bas, il est féerique. Susan pénétra dans la pièce très humblement. Elle se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, juste derrière le trône du roi. Sur l'accoudoir se trouvait un vieil ouvrage qui piqua à vif sa curiosité. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et y découvrit l'écriture fine et penchée de Caspian. Bêtement, la jeune fille sourit. Elle feuilleta le livre de ses longues mains délicates et hoqueta de surprise. Là, sur du parchemin, elle consultait sa propre histoire. Et, avide de connaître ce qui avait perduré du règne de sa famille, l'ancienne reine s'adossa au trône et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Cette nuit là, La Douce n'était pas là seule à être insomniaque. Caspian aussi ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Des milliers de questions lui venaient en tête. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur le taraudait. Il n'avait pas appris à être roi. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien enseigné de la sorte. Son vieux précepteur lui avait montré les étoiles, comment résoudre des calculs mais pas comment être souverain. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser _« si seulement mon père avait vécu, lui au moins aurait su quoi me dire.. » _Et pire que tout, le jeune roi se sentait terriblement seul. Il soupira, désabusé. Il y avait tellement de monde autour de lui mais pourtant il se sentait seul. Trop seul.

Pour chercher du réconfort, il se rendit dans la salle du trône, juste au dessous de sa chambre. Quand il voulu y pénétrer, il s'arrêta net.

Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine. Une apparition devant lui. Un ange. De dos, Susan, en longue robe couleur de nuit, parsemée d'étoiles d'argent. La clarté blafarde de la lune illuminait sa peau exsangue. Ses cheveux étaient rehaussés d'éclat grâce à un diadème d'argent. Elle affichait un regard paradoxalement sévère et attendrit. La jeune fille parut soupirer d'aise et laissa sa lecture. Doucement, elle passa sa main fine sur l'ébène du trône, en souriant mélancoliquement en songeant à Caspian. A l'homme qu'il était. A l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_-« C'est juste un homme tout simplement, ni roi, ni prince mais différent. Un homme seulement fatigué d'avoir douté, d'avoir lutté... Un homme simple et juste que j'ai vu défendre à mains nues les droits, les biens, les hommes qui pleurent en écoutant que son cœur… »_

C'est là que Caspian choisit de se montrer. Il reprit les dernières paroles de la reine.

_-« Les droits, les biens, les hommes qui pleurent, en écoutant que son cœur. »_

Susan se retourna vivement comme une enfant prise en faute. Elle parut embarrassée. Le roi engagea la conversation :

_-« J'étais sur qu'elle vous irait à ravir. »_

La reine considéra sa robe sans dire un seul mot. Caspian la lui avait offerte la veille.

_-« Je suis heureux que vous la portiez. Ca veut dire qu'elle vous plait. _

_-Je l'aime bien en effet. »_ Se contenta de répondre son interlocutrice pour ne pas paraître trop impolie, avec froideur. Puis d'un air de reproche elle questionna :

_-« Mais que faites vous ici, au milieu de la nuit ?_

_-Je pourrai vous renvoyer la pareille. Sauf que moi j'ai le droit de me trouver là à cette heure. Je suis le roi. Et pas vous, ma chère.»_

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une pique acide. Mais rien ne vint. Alors elle se contenta de happer l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau, furieuse. Ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer ! Caspian ne puis se retenir de sourire, amusé. Puis il vit son livre entre les mains de la reine.

_-« Vous vous intéressez à mes lectures ? _

_-La curiosité. »_ Se contenta t'elle de répondre en lui rendant l'ouvrage avec dédain.

_-« A-t-elle été assouvie ?_

_-En partie mon roi._

_-Je ne suis pas roi._

_-Ah vraiment? Et cette couronne que j'ai placé sur votre tête cette après midi qu'est ce que c'était ? »_ Se moqua Susan, acerbe.

_-« Ce n'est ni prouvé ni mérité. »_ répliqua Caspian d'une voix éteinte.

La jeune femme s'irrita :

_-« Comment osez-vous ! Ni prouvé si mérité ! C'est la meilleure ! Vous avez défié votre oncle pour ce titre. Vous avez tué pour lui. Des hommes ont offert leur vie pour lui !_

_-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. J'ai peur. Je doute. Je… Comment avez-vous fait, vous ? J'aimerai… j'aimerai qu'on m'explique. Je représente tellement d'espoir pour les Narniens que je crains le moindre faux pas. Je suis déboussolé. Hier je n'étais qu'un prince sans royaume. Aujourd'hui me voilà un puissant monarque. Je suis trop jeune pour tout ça. »_

Susan le regardait avec attention. Il semblait perdu. Elle se sentit coupable de s'être énervée. Elle s'assit sur un petit trône un peu en retrait de celui du roi et murmura :

_-« Oh, il ne faut pas croire ça. Vous ferez, j'en suis sûre un très grand souverain. Aslan vous a choisi. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour ça. Quittez cette mine triste. Je vais tout vous raconter… »_

Caspian s'agenouilla auprès de la reine qui commença son conte :

_-« Nous n'étions que des enfants à l'époque et nous ne connaissions Narnia que depuis quelques jours… Semaines ? Je ne sais plus mais qu'importe… »_

Le jeune homme n'écoutait pas vraiment Susan. Pas le contenu en fait. Juste le son mélodieux de sa voix. Il la contemplait comme on contemple la plus parfaite des œuvres d'art. C'était sa muse. Son paradis et son enfer. Il se sentait capable de tout pour lui plaire. S'il avait montré tant de courage et tant d'ardeur dans la bataille ce n'avait pour but que de l'éblouir. Le roi se percevait comme une immonde limace qui ose lever les yeux sur la plus exquise des roses. Mais il aurait tout donné afin de demeurer ainsi, pour l'éternité, aux pieds de la reine Susan. Les heures passèrent ainsi. Combien, Caspian ne sut jamais. Mais assez longtemps pour qu'il sente des fourmis lui titiller les pieds. Susan avait fait une pause dans son récit. Elle observait la grande salle et souffla :

_-« Cette pièce me fait peur, le savez vous ?_

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Elle me fait penser à un événement malheureux de mon passé, ici, a Narnia._

_- Racontez-moi._

_-J'étais chez le Tirsoc de Calormen. Son fils m'avait plu lors des joutes organisées pas Peter. Je me trouvais là bas pour le retrouver. Nous nous étions fiancés. »_

Caspian blêmit. Il pesta contre lui-même de sa propre bêtise. Bien sûr qu'une reine aussi belle n'avait pas pu rester éternellement célibataire ! Mais le jeune roi n'y avait jamais songé auparavant. Ou plutôt, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas voulu envisager cette possibilité. Pour lui, Susan n'avait pas pu connaître d'hommes avant lui. C'était vraiment une pensée de dément. La reine avait quitté Narnia à l'aube de ses 35 ans. Comment, en si longtemps, n'aurait elle pu aimer ?

–_« Mais les histoires de lui prêtent pas d'époux ! »_ pensa t'il, pour se redonner espoir. Mais une autre idée lui vint à 'esprit, ruinant la première _« les légendes relatent les grands faits du passé. Ils subliment les héros. Et les héros n'ont jamais une famille pour les encombrer dans leurs pérégrinations. Mais Cor avait bien une épouse… Alors pourquoi Susan n'aurait elle pas pu avoir de seigneur, régnant sans partage sur son cœur ? »_ De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées désormais dans un silence pesant.. Susan demeurait songeuse. Caspian se rongeait les sangs. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net… D'une voix ou pointait l'angoisse, il demanda :

_-« Vous avez été mariée ? _

Susan sursauta, comme arrachée à ses pensées. En quelques secondes, elle avait revécue sa nuit de fiancée. Torride. Immonde. Infecte. De la chair pour la chair, parce qu'elle voulait perdre son innocence. Puis, elle éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du garçon.

_-« Avez-vous vu un fantôme, Caspian, pour me dévisager de la sorte ? »_

Voyant qu'il ne répondait et qu'il avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion et la crainte tout à la fois, pas elle retrouva son sérieux et répondit :

_-«Mariée moi ? Non. Fiancée. Une seule fois. Il y bien longtemps. Une erreur. C'est le prince héritier d'Archeland qui m'a tiré de ce mauvais pas. Edmund aussi. Qu'aurais je fais sans eux ! »_

La roi grogna et s'écarta de Susan pour pester tout à son aise. La jeune reine ne s'en aperçut même pas. Elle continua :

_-« La salle du trône du Tirsoc ressemblait à la vôtre. Comme pour vous, son grand vizir se trouvait à ses côtés un peu en retrait. »_

Caspian se retourna. Posément, il ferma les portes principales de la salle du trône, avant de se contenter de dire, d'une voix détachée :

_-« Vous vous méprenez, Susan. Ce n'est pas le trône du vizir._

_-Mais de qui donc alors ? »_ S'étonna sincèrement la jeune fille.

_-« Mais de la reine. De ma reine… Mon épouse siègera à l'endroit même ou vous vous trouvez… Quand j'en aurai une bien entendu!"_

Le feu aux joues, Susan se redressa vivement. Caspian la regarda, narquois :

_-« Pourquoi se relever avec tant de précipitation ma chère ? Ce trône n'est il plus à votre goût, vous qui "couvez" depuis des heures! Il n'a pas changé vous savez._

_-Si. Tout à changé… Il est tard. Mieux vaudrait retourner se coucher Messire. »_ Se contenta de nasiller la jeune fille.

Elle traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées. Mais quand elle voulu sortir, Caspian obstrua l'encadrement de la porte.

_-« Laissez-moi passer._

_-Susan je ne voulais pas… Je vous jure que… je suis navré si… Pardon. »_

La jeune femme se rebiffa. Caspian serrait ses poignets avec force. Elle voulu se dégager. Pour se faire elle lui cracha au visage. Il lui affligea une gifle mémorable.

–_« Paix Susan. Cessez de vous comporter comme une garce. Vous êtes Reine ! »_

Avec fierté elle dévisagea son interlocuteur et toute sa colère s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Il semblait vraiment navré et malheureux de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds. Pire, il se sentait responsable de l'avoir blessée. Susan esquissa un sourire. Elle fit glisser sur la joue de Caspian sa main d'écume, traçant des arabesques légères et tendres sur la peau dorée. Elle s'arrêta le long de la maxillaire, à la naissance du cou.

_-« Je dois vous laissez maintenant. Ce fut étonnant »_

C'était plutôt encourageant. Ces seuls mots galvanisèrent Caspian. Il serra la menotte de la reine et la posa sur son torse, puis demanda d'une petite voix :

_-« Restez. Restez encore un peu… _

_-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? »_

Susan avait très bien compris mais elle voulait le réentendre. C'était un son délicieux. Le roi se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix plus assurée, rauque et terriblement tentatrice :

_-« Je veux que vous restiez avec moi. »_

Susan allait répliquer mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ce quelque chose, c'était les lèvres de Caspian qui venait de se coller sur les siennes avec maladresse. Ce baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais il bouleversa les deux jeunes gens. Pour toujours. Le cerveau de la jeune fille travaillait sur l'attitude à observer. Le roi se rongeait les sangs d'effroi. Et s'il avait mal agi ? Si elle le rejetait ?

Pendant de longs instants, il vit Susan afficher une drôle de mine. Les lèvres entrouvertes, un peu outrée. Il allait s'excuser quand il sentit... Son cœur, à cet instant, rata un battement. La bouche de la jeune fille répondait à l'invitation de la sienne. Mais ce baiser n'avait rien de commun avec le premier. Plus tendre, plus brûlant, plus passionné. Pas ces vagues baisers échangés par les adolescents, non. Un vrai baiser. Mature. Désiré. Désirable.

Susan eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était à Caspian. Caspian était à elle. Voilà la vérité. Simple. Evidente. Après la tentative du roi, elle s'était souvenue des paroles qu'Aslan avait proférées quelques heures auparavant :

_**-« Ecoutes ton cœur avant de lui dire au revoir… »**_

C'est exactement ce que Susan avait fait. Avec contentement, elle sentit la langue avide de Caspian forcer ses lèvres. Elle lui accorda ce droit, après quelques instants de réticence, pour l'énerver purement et simplement, le laissa fouiller sa bouche. Les souffles se firent plus courts, les mains glissèrent dans le dos, le cou de l'autre. Quand ils rompirent leur baiser, ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, front contre front, enveloppés du souffle de l'autre, ivres de bonheur. Ce qui leur arrivait semblait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Mutine Susan répliqua :

_-« Si la proposition tient toujours, je veux bien tuer le temps avec toi… »_

Caspian sourit et enfoui sa frimousse dans la gorge de la reine. Elle rejeta son visageen arrière, offrant ainsi plus de peau à embrasser. Le jeune homme la plaqua contre la porte de bois. Puis il y eut un bruit sourd. Susan sut tout de suite ce que c'était. Caspian venait de verrouiller le loquet pour qu'on ne les dérange pas. Faire l'amour dans la salle du trône ? Pourquoi pas. Susan trouvait ça terriblement excitant. Elle, la reine si parfaite le jour, réveillait ce soir ses vieux démons : elle aimait avoir des hommes dans son lit. Elle coula un regard en coin à ce garçon qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le jeune roi l'avait magnétisée. Comme dans un rêve il lui avait pris la taille et l'avait soulevée avec précaution. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'était mis à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle vit l'espoir dans les prunelles de son amant. Alors Susan ferma autour de la taille de Caspian ses cuisses ferventes et expérimentées, l'emprisonnant de son étreinte et l'invitant à continuer.

La jeune femme se pencha doucement et baisa les lèvres de son amant. Puis petit à petit, elle glissa le long de son torse. Méticuleusement, elle releva le tissu qui protégeait la peau, et appliqua ses baisers brûlants sur la peau nue. Caspian lui, embrassait son cou, son buste, tout ce qui était à portée de sa main. La reine avait déjà connu des hommes. Beaucoup. Trop. Celui la pourtant était différent. Elle ne faisait pas que le désirer. Elle l'aimait. Caspian les avaient ramené près de son trône, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il s'y assit, la jeune fille à califourchon devant lui. Avec parcimonie, elle découvrait son corps quelques futiles instants, laissant entrevoir monts et merveilles au jeune monarque. Ainsi il pu observer la beauté d'un petit sein rond et dur comme un pomme à l'automne. Il promena son souffle sur le visage de Susan, jouant à la sentir vibrer de le respirer. Il devinait sans doute, grâce à son savoir d'homme, combien l'attente de ses bras, de ses baisers et de son attribut aiguisaient le trouble délicieux des filles au creux de leurs reins. Avec ferveur, il posa sa paume sur la joue de la jeune reine et elle s'y frotta comme une chatte appelant la caresse.

Caspian allait y répondre mais Susan se déroba. Elle s'écarta quelques secondes et le roi embrassa de l'air. Frustré il grogna :

_-« Que fais tu ? Vas-tu me laisser si insatisfait ?_

_-Je ne suis pas ton objet mon doux seigneur. Je fais ce que je veux. »_ Grinça la reine. Mais elle savait très bien ou elle allait en venir… Elle le rejoignit et se fit beaucoup plus entreprenante. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres vers le bas ventre de Caspian qui la regardait faire avec un mélange d'horreur et de plaisir. Avec délectation, il sentit les doigts experts dégrafer son pantalon et le faire choir. les mains de sa maîtresse étaient si agiles qu'il lui sembla qu'elle en avait bien plus que deux. Puis une impression étrange. Un va et vient humide. Alors il comprit que ce n'était que les lèvres de Susan, qui lui donnait tant de satisfaction.

Un râle rauque brisa le silence. Les sens de la jeune fille s'électrisèrent. Elle connaissait ça. En effet, à Narnia, dès qu'une fille est fiancée, elle a le droit de partager la couche de son promis. C'est ainsi que Susan avait aimé le fils du Tirsoc, à de nombreuses reprises, et qu'elle y avait appris l'art de l'amour... Caspian la saisit par la taille, l'attira à lui avec passion et fit basculer Susan sur le dos avec violence. Il cueillit son visage à deux mains, emprisonnant le regard de sa maîtresse dans le sien, brûlant de désirs… Les lèvres du garçon s'emparèrent de celles de la reine. Tous les baisers que la jeune fille avait déjà échangés lui apparurent fade, face à cette langue qui caressait des mots que jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire, consumant son amour alanguit d'un feu inconnu.

Désormais, Susan voulait que Caspian se fasse plus entreprenant. D'une toute petite voix, terriblement sensuelle pourtant, elle demanda :

_-« Pose tes mains sur moi. Pose-les vraiment. Je suis à toi. Toute entière. Pour toujours. »_

Le tourbillon de la bouche gourmande de Caspian dévorait celle de sa compagne, puis son menton, puis son cou. Il releva peu à peu la robe de nuit, puis l'enleva tout à fait, après avoir dénoué avec une grande sensualité les rubans qui la retenaient. Le souffle de Susan s'égara dans un gémissement. La jeune fille guidait les mains de son amant dans les méandres de son corps. Les paumes que le garçon posait sur elle ressemblaient à des ailes de papillon. Il s'empara d'un sein et y déposa ses lèvres avec passion. Il s'attarda sur la gorge palpitante et savourait son insistance à la faire languir, comme elle auparavant.

Par instinct, il se dit qu'il pourrait lui aussi explorer le ventre de sa partenaire et faire naître en elle le même émoi que celui qu'il avait ressentit quelques instants plus tôt. Susan ferma les yeux quand elle sentit la bouche de son amant descendre sur son nombril. Elle ne s'offusqua pas quand elle sentit son souffle chaud entre ses cuisses. Caspian musardait à l'intérieur agrandissant son impatience. Alors elle enserra les tempes du garçon à les broyer et appela la caresse. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Le jeune roi s'en rendit compte et esquissa un sourire de général vainqueur. Il avait vu juste. Il avait gagné.

Un sanglot d'abandon et de plaisir noua la gorge de Susan. Ses reins la brûlaient. Une grande chaleur l'inonda toute entière quand elle sentie la langue de Caspian jouer avec la bouche du bas de son corps. La reine sentit une vague de bonheur irradier en elle. Elle cria et fit naître des larmes dans ses yeux et son ventre. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cette plénitude. La jeune femme ne pouvait plus désormais se contenter de caresses, elle avait besoin qu'il la possède. Elle attira le jeune homme à elle, qui ne se fit pas prier. Instinctivement ses reins se cambrèrent quand il s'approcha et moula son ventre à ses courbes. Il l'enveloppait et la dominait toute entière. Avec brutalité, celle des soldats face aux putains, il la redressa contre son corps massif, emprisonnant sa poitrine ferme dans ses paumes. Susan en frémit de plaisir. Il commença à l'aimer lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle ne contrôlait plus, épuisant sa chair d'un plaisir à fleur de peau.

Caspian écarta un peu les cuisses de la reine pour se frayer un chemin vers son intimité. Avec fermeté, il se glissa dans l'écart ainsi fait. Puis il termina le tout d'un violent coup de rein. Susan gémit. Elle avait mal. Elle s'en étonna. Puis elle comprit. En quittant Narnia elle était redevenue une « petite fille ». La même qu'à son départ. En tout point. Elle venait donc de perdre pour la seconde fois sa virginité. Mais la jeune femme n'eut plus le loisir de mener plus loin sa pensée, car Caspian la visitait au plus profond de son ventre. Le roi se sentait heureux. Entre ses bras la femme qu'il aimait de toute son âme. Il était en elle, autour d'elle, sur elle. Leurs corps n'en formait plus qu'un, imbriqués parfaitement. On aurait dit qu'au commencement du monde, ces deux êtres avaient été taillés dans la même roche et qu'enfin ils se réunissaient… Pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Le jeune homme grimaça. Susan venait de planter ses ongles dans son omoplate. Alors qu'il allait les y enlever, la jeune femme l'attira à elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis tous deux perçurent que l'étreinte se terminait. Leurs deux voix se brisèrent alors, à l'unisson.

Susan avait appris avec le corps de Caspian toutes les audaces et elle se sentait épuisée de désir, de plaisir et de tendresse. Elle se lova contre le torse de son amant en ronronnant. Le jeune roi la reçu avec une infinie douceur. Le buste de la reine reposait contre le sien et il remarqua que leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, avec violence. Les souffles demeuraient courts de s'être tant aimé. Il referma ses bras puissants autour de la taille gracile de sa maîtresse. Un sanglot lui étreignit la gorge. Tout ceci était trop beau. Aimer une femme et en être aimé en retour, c'est la plus magnifique des choses. Pendant longtemps ils restèrent là, sans rien se dire. Ils écoutaient le souffle de l'autre et se gorgeait de son odeur, de sa peau. Caspian rompit le silence en murmurant :

_-« Susan… Je crois que je t'aime. Jamais je n'ai ressentit ça. Pour personne. C'est quelque chose de violent qui étreint le cœur. Je suis heureux et malheureux. J'ai froid et j'ai chaud. C'est ainsi qu'on définit l'amour non ?_

_-Certains te diraient que oui. D'autres que non. C'est à toi d'en décider._

_-Alors je veux penser que c'est ça, aimer. »_

Susan en fut bouleversé et le jeune homme sentit les larmes de sa maîtresse rouler sur sa peau et ne fit aucune remarque. Il ne pouvait pas. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Des heures plus tard, le vieux professeur Cornelius descendit de sa tour d'astronomie. Il poussa la porte dérobée qui menait au donjon et qui donnait sur la salle du trône. C'est là qu'il les vit. Caspian et Susan. Susan et Caspian. Ils reposaient sur le trône d'ébène et de cornalines, épanouis et impudiques. Le vieillard sourit, attendrit. Son petit protégé semblait avoir trouvé sa voie et sa reine. Et quelle reine ! Une bien belle petite chose que cette fille là. Avec le jour qui se dessinait derrière eux et qui les illuminaient d'une aura irréelle, on aurait cru deux anges. La peau de Susan luisait tel l'ivoire sur le caramel de l'épiderme de Caspian. Le professeur fut tenté de les réveiller, mais il se retint à temps. Qu'aurait il pu donc leur dire ? Il se murmura :

_-« Mon vieux quelle sottise allais tu encore commettre ? Les enfants qui s'aiment ne sont là pour personne. Ils sont ailleurs. Bien plus loin que la nuit. Bien plus loin que le jour. Ils n'ont pour eux que l'éblouissante clarté de leur premier amour. »_

La sensualité de leur position sauta alors aux yeux de Cornelius. Les deux jeunes gens étaient tout à fait nus, ventre à ventre. Le professeur pu observer la charmante chute de rein de la reine, et le torse musclé de son disciple. D'un tour de magie, il couvrit le bas du dos de la jeune fille de la cape rouge du roi. Puis, affichant un sourire de connivence, il sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Cornelius venait à peine de refermer la porte que les yeux de Caspian frémirent avant de s'ouvrir. Il avait mal au dos. Il songea que jamais plus il ne pratiquerait ce genre de sport sur un fauteuil. Mais sa douleur s'envola bien vite quand il aperçut ce qui reposait sur son cœur. Le petit matin illuminait la peau satinée de Susan. Elle sommeillait encore, un sourire angélique aux lèvres, à demi nue –la cape couvrait le plus intéressant-, les cheveux ébène en bataille, au creux de ses bras. Il souffla doucement sur le joli minois pour la réveiller. Elle soupira, se retourna, s'avachit un peu plus sur son torse en grimaçant.

_-« Aie, ça fait mal... »_

Il caressa sa joue et son menton puis s'empara de sa bouche rose.

De son corps immense, il l'enlaça, et l'enfouit sous lui. A nouveaux, ils sombrèrent dans le plaisir. Un plaisir plus opaque que le sommeil. Sous l'émoi de leur étreinte, ils se taisaient. Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient fort. Très lentement cette fois, l'urgence de se découvrir rassasiée. Caspian chuchote à l'oreille de sa maitresse :

-« Susan...

-Moui ?

-Reste avec moi… Pour toujours… Avec les anciens seigneurs de Miraz, qui malgré leur allégeance à ma personne espèrent voir mon neveu sur le trône et moi mort, nous serons toujours en danger… Mais je t'aimerai… Jusqu'à ce que l'on brûle mon corps et même au-delà…»_ Lui susurra-t-il, le souffle court, entre deux caresses. La jeune fille était une louve. Elle avait faim de Caspian, de son corps et de ses caresses… Elle avait une voix saccadée et brisée de plaisir, le rouge aux joues._

-« Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me persuades… » _Lui rétorqua t'elle, en minaudant, taquine, féline et coquine, un sourire avide aux lèvres._ _Et le doux animal au sang chaud se lova contre son amant, ronronnant de bonheur, se dépliant pour mieux jouir de ses frôlements, se lovant à nouveau contre son cœur. Ses boucles noires, si longues et si soyeuses masquaient une partie de son visage. Elle s'offrit au jeune roi avec la somptueuse impudeur de ceux qui n'ont jamais connu la honte. Un sentiment de plénitude envahit le roi et il la serra contre son cœur. Susan quand à elle, coula ses doigts sur les cicatrices que la bataille avait laissée sur le torse de son amant_.

Un oiseau pépia au loin, les ramenant à la réalité. Caspian s'alarma :

_-« Susan, c'est l'alouette, messagère du matin !_

_-Non. Non. Ce ne peut pas être l'alouette, il fait encore sombre. Ce n'est que le rossignol, annonciateur de la nuit… » _Répondit la jeune fille.

_-« Regardes le ciel. Il est rose, orange, mauve. C'est l'aurore. L'oiseau ne peut être qu'une alouette. »_

Susan ne voulait pas le quitter. Les deux amants entendirent alors une porte claquer juste au dessus d'eux. Caspian fronça les sourcils :

_-« Qui peut bien s'introduire dans ma chambre à cette heure ? »_

La voix de Peter, le frère aîné de Susan retentit. Alors les deux jeunes gens se tourmentèrent. Ce fut pire encore quand le roi suprême annonça d'une voix forte qu'il allait voir si le roi ne se trouvait pas dans la salle du trône. La reine enfila en vitesse sa robe de nuit, entreprit de la lacer fébrilement. Caspian lui se rhabilla en toute hâte.

Lorsque Peter pénétra dans la salle du trône ou il fut surpris d'y trouver sa sœur. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Susan avait les cheveux en désordre et sa robe toute froissée. Caspian lui avait le pantalon mal boutonné et la chemise à moitié remise. Quiconque aurait compris. Mais pas Peter. Ou peut être ne voulait il pas comprendre. Personne ne le sut jamais. Il se contenta de dire, vraiment étonné :

_« -Je ne pensais pas que tu te montrerais si matinale, Sue. _»

Susan ne répondit pas mais elle rougit violemment en piquant du fard. Elle était redevenue la petite fille sage du jour. La femme était morte avec l'aube. Caspian tenta de faire diversion :

_-« Que faites vous là, monseigneur ?_

_-Comment vas-tu ? As-tu bien dormi ? »_ S'enquit le jeune homme, éludant la question de son interlocuteur.

Mais Peter n'eut jamais de réponse. Aslan venait de les rejoindre et s'avançait vers Susan. Il rompit le silence plein de respect qui s'était instauré à son arrivée.

_-« Ma très chère reine, ce qui va se dire n'est pas votre affaire. Mais moi, je voudrais vous parler. Venez… »_

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Elle se redressa vivement et émit un hoquet de surprise et de douleur. Les rubans de sa robe venaient de se resserrer avec violence. Le fauve se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Elle gratifia Aslan d'un grand sourire, empli de gratitude. Le Lion, lui, avait tout à fait changé de mine. Il ne lui offrit un regard triste et vide. Susan se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si morose tout à coup ; et si ce qui venait de se produire entre Caspian et elle n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Elle passa sa main sur le pelage du fauve pour le rassurer et murmura :

_-« Quoi qu'il arrive vous ne me perdrez jamais._

_-Ce n'est pas de ceci qu'il s'agit. C'est à savoir si tu ne m'as pas perdu moi. »_

Alors Susan s'alarma. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de ses appartements. Aslan lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Puis il annonça :

_-« Nous allons attendre Peter. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. __**A tous les deux. »**_ Souligna t'il.

Docile, la jeune fille obéit. Quand à Aslan, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de la reine Susan la Douce.

Dans la salle du trône, Caspian n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite Peter. Un oiseau pénétra dans la pièce, et le jeune roi rit. Son interlocuteur lui demanda :

_-« Est-ce que vous trouvez que ce que je raconte est drôle ?_

_-Non Roi Suprême. C'est cet oiseau._

_-Et bien, ce n'est qu'un oiseau. Un vulgaire volatile qui ne parle pas en plus_.

_-Certes mais c'est… _

_-Mais quoi ?» _tonna le jeune homme blond.

Il y eut un long silence. Peter aurait juré que l'esprit de Caspian vagabondait. Puis avec une infinie tendresse il l'entendit dire :

_« Un Rossignol. » _

* *

*


	3. L'Alouette

Bon et bien merci pour vos encouragements.

J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'années se passent bien ainsi que vos vacances.

Je reprends ici le film « Le prince Caspian ! »

Si vous vous sentez d'humeur, pensez au reviews qui sont mon seul salaire !

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

oOoOoOoOo

_Au __joug__depuis__longtemps__ ils se __sont__façonnés:__  
__Ils__adorent__ la __main__ qui les __tient__enchaînés_.  
Britannicus (1669), IV, 4, Narcisse

**Jean Racine**

oOoOoOoOo

_**L'Alouette.**_

_Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Caspian se demandait si Peter ne cesserait donc jamais de psalmodier sur tout et n'importe quoi. Le jeune roi n'aimait pas vraiment le roi suprême. Il se sentait toujours en compétition avec lui. Pour le peuple, pour le pouvoir. Pour Susan. Et puis ce qu'il était orgueilleux, ancré dans ses certitudes quand enfin le garçon aux cheveux d'or reprit sa respiration, l'autre s'empressa de dire :_

_-« Je crois que c'est assez. Préparez vous pour les joutes et pour discourir auprès des dames. N'importe quoi. » Le monarque songea même « allez vous noyez, laissez moi en paix ! »_

_Peter voulu répliquer, mais il n'y parvint pas. Caspian, frondeur termina en s'essuyant : _

_-« Votre royale salive humidifie depuis trop longtemps les dalles de cette salle et mes vêtements. » L'autre encaissa la pique, et, mécontent, le roi suprême s'effaça._

_Susan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aslan observait avec obstination son ventre. Elle savait qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Caspian durant la nuit. Il avait toujours tout su lors de leur premier séjour à Narnia alors pourquoi en aurait il été autrement cette fois là ? Mais avant il avait eu la délicatesse de ne rien sous entendre. Ce regard posé sur elle, réprobateur et aussi triste ne lui disait rien de bon. Pire, il lui faisait peur. Et ça l'agaçait. Il savait quelque chose et il ne lui disait rien. Le silence la terrifiait. Le grand Lion de son côté, culpabilisait. Pourquoi ne s'était il pas souvenu que de tous les Pevensie, la jeune femme était justement devenue à Narnia… Une Femme ! Elle avait goûté au fruit défendu. Elle avait même apprécié. Alors pourquoi n'aurait elle pas pu recommencer ? La reine ignorait tout de la tragédie qui se tramait. Si Aslan observait avec attention son abdomen ce n'était pas pour lui faire quelconque reproche. En effet, durant leur nuit d'amour, Caspian avait glissé dans le sein de Susan le plus précieux de trésors. La vie. Une vie qui grandissait peu à peu, bien à l'abri sous la peau de la jeune fille. Et ça, le fauve ne pouvait pas le laisser se produire. _

_Jamais._

_Toute la nuit il y avait songé. Il avait ressenti dans sa chair la passion des jeunes gens, enfin assouvie. De cette étreinte, deux avenirs possibles. Le premier : Caspian et Susan. Ensembles. L'autre choix était de les séparer. Ensembles, le jeune couple donnerait un héritier au trône. Un beau bébé, fort et vigoureux. Le jeune monarque lui aurait enseigné le courage, la force. Sa mère lui aurait inculqué la tempérance. L'enfant, le moment voulu serait devenu un grand roi. L'ombre au tableau viendrait de ce bonheur trop grand. Des intrigues. Des complots. Un assassinat. Narnia aurait alors replongé dans le chaos. Si le fauve choisissait la seconde option, ils vivraient, sans jamais pouvoir s'oublier. Malheureux à jamais… Mais le pays resterait en paix. A tout prendre, mieux valait sacrifier au plus grand nombre quelques innocents. La décision d'Aslan était tranchée. Cependant il dit toujours que ce fut l'une des plus terrible à prendre. Condamner un amour naissant. _

_La jeune fille leva son beau visage sur le Lion. _

_-« Aslan, pourquoi êtes vous si malheureux. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?_

_-Non mon enfant. Tout est de ma faute. Mais mes erreurs vont vous plonger, ton frère et toi dans la plus profonde des afflictions sans le compter lui et…. »_

_Susan n'en entendit pas plus. Une vague d'angoisse avait déferlé dans ses veines. Le fauve vit à ses yeux qu'elle avait compris. Il hocha la tête, ce qui fit frissonner sa crinière. Alors des larmes coulèrent le long de l'arrête du nez de la reine qu'on surnomme la Douce. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur la mine écrevisse de Peter. Le bruit fit sursauter Susan. Quand il s'aperçut que sa petite sœur pleurait, le garçon s'adoucit et s'assit à ses côtés._

_-« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sue ? Je suis ton frère, tu peux tout me confier. Dis-moi ce que tu me caches._

_-Je ne peux pas… Peter ne m'en veux pas… Mais… Je ne peux pas. »_

_Le jeune homme passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de sa sœur, avec tendresse. Puis, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et entreprit de la bercer doucement. _

_Aslan observait les deux adolescents avec attention. Quand Susan renifla un bon coup et que les larmes devinrent plus espacées, il ouvrit sa gueule._

_Peter afficha une mine déconfite._

_Susan gémit._

_Et tous deux sanglotèrent, comme des enfants, qu'ils étaient encore un peu._

_L'ordre d'Aslan venait de tomber. Ils devaient partir au plus vite. Partir pour ne plus revenir. Jamais. Le fauve s'éloigna d'eux, ne pouvant supporter de voir et d'entendre leur douleur. Il reviendrait vers eux quand les larmes se seraient taries. Il dévala les escaliers, à la recherche du roi Caspian._

_Il le trouva dans la salle du trône, jouant avec un petit rossignol. Dès qu'il remarqua la présence d'Aslan, le monarque s'inclina avec déférence. _

_-« Monseigneur._

_-Bonjour Caspian. Mon roi, nous allons devoir parler… »_

_Le fils d'Adam leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Il pensa « je viens tout juste de me débarrasser de Peter et voilà que la peluche vient me faire la morale ! »_

_Aslan protesta vivement :_

_-« Je ne suis pas une peluche ! »_

_Caspian sursauta :_

_-« Comment avez-vous su que je…_

_-Ce n'est pas là l'important. Je ne viens pas pour vous expliquer les mêmes choses que le roi suprême, même si, permettez-moi de douter que vous ayez écouté le moindre mot qu'il a prononcé. Mais avec moi vous avez intérêt à écouter. Êtes-vous prêt ?_

_-Oui monseigneur._

_-Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. Vous êtes un bon garçon. Commençons donc la leçon si vous le voulez bien… »_

_Les portes se refermèrent comme par magie et se verrouillèrent, offrant aux deux interlocuteurs un isolement total. Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il se passa durant les deux heures ou ils restèrent cloîtrés. Mais ce fut la seule fois à Narnia ou le Conseil du Roi se passa sous l'égide du Lion._

_Caspian avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Aslan lui avait donné l'ordre de préparer dans la cour du chêne un grand rassemblement. Quelque chose d'important devait y être annoncée. Le nouveau monarque y annoncerait ses directives de règne. Un signe de tête du brave professeur Cornelius lui indiqua que tout était en ordre. Alors il accourut chercher Aslan. Ce message pouvait très bien se transmettre par valet interposé mais le jeune roi ne le fit pas. Car auprès du grand lion se trouvait la reine Susan. Sa Susan. Sa reine. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, précipitamment au début de la matinée, à aucun instant il n'avait pu se tenir près d'elle, sentir son odeur ou toucher sa peau et tout ceci le rendait fou. Il referma avec précipitation une porte qui donnait sur une petite cour du palais. Puis Caspian dévala les quelques marches devant lui au pas de course. Aslan n'était plus très loin, il le sentait. Quelques mètres encore et il les verrait._

_Sous les arcades, Susan, Peter et le grand lion s'entretenaient sur ce qui adviendrait tout à l'heure. Peter s'était fait une raison. Sa sœur aussi. En apparence. Mais tout au fond d'elle-même, ce n'était qu'un champ de ruines. Partir si vite. Elle désirait rester. Pouvoir encore chanter, danser et rire ici. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Partir avant d'avoir aimé. Elle aurait tout donné à cet instant pour ne pas dépendre de la décision d'Aslan. Etre libre. Libre de choisir sa vie, sans aucun interdit. Caspian fouilla la petite cour du regard et les vit, tous les trois. Mais pas un ne sembla remarquer sa présence. En effet, les deux adolescents fixaient avec obstination leurs pieds pour éviter que leurs nerfs ne lâchent une nouvelle fois. Le roi devint alors tout timide et n'osa s'approcher. Il ne savait quoi faire, quelle attitude adopter. Alors il se retourna pour rebrousser chemin. La voix sentencieuse mais paradoxalement cotonneuse d'Aslan le retint : -« Majesté ! »_

_Caspian se retourna. Le grand lion l'observait d'un air plein de compassion. Peter et Susan avaient relevés leur minois avec précipitation. Le roi suprême se tenait dans l'ombre mais le jeune homme pu apercevoir son air grave. Susan quand à elle glissa sur lui un regard triste et soumis. La jeune fille sentit les sanglots lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. En le perdant elle se perdait elle-même. Elle songea :_

_-« Un jour serons nous de nouveau réunis ?_

_-Nul ne le sait. Mais il sera une flamme dans ton cœur. Pour toujours. » Répondit la voix d'Aslan dans sa tête. Susan voulait tellement y croire. Le lion s'en émut. Il allait faiblir quand la Douce posa sa main fine sur son ventre. Alors Aslan se raffermit. _

_Susan tenta de chasser sa mine d'orage. Il se tenait là, tout près d'elle. Si près qu'elle aurait pu en quelques pas le toucher. Le fauve observait les deux jeunes gens. Les regards qu'ils se coulaient les trahissaient. Caspian était à Susan et Susan était à Caspian. Corps et Ame. Chacun voulait dire quelque chose à l'autre sans y parvenir. Et Aslan se sentit coupable d'avoir appelé la jeune femme à Narnia. Que Caspian l'ai rencontré. Qu'ils se soient aimés. Quelle bêtise de lui avoir dit d'écouter son cœur ! _

_Le monarque ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes sans ne rien vraiment dire. Peter crut qu'il cherchait ses mots. Puis ils entendirent :_

_-« Nous sommes prêts. Nos gens sont rassemblés. »_

_Susan baissa les yeux, puis se tourna vers Aslan pour lire dans ses yeux la réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà au fond d'elle-même. _

_Un sanglot se perdit dans sa gorge._

_C'était fini._

_Caspian lui s'en retourna et attendit les quatre rois et reines de l'ancien temps patiemment. Quand ils eurent pris place à sa gauche, face à Trompillon, Chasseur de Truffe, Ouragan et Ripitchip la souris ; et qu'Aslan se posta à ses côtés, le jeune homme commença son premier discours de souverain, d'une voix sure et calme._

_-« Narnia appartient aux Narniens comme il appartient aux hommes. Les Telmarins désirant vivre ici libres et en paix sont les bienvenues. Mais pour ceux qui le désirent, Aslan vous reconduira sur la terre de vos ancêtres. » _

_Un Vieillard fit remarquer :_

_-« Cela fait plusieurs générations que nous avons quitté la vraie Telmar._

_-Nous ne faisons pas référence à Telmar –répliqua Aslan- Vos ancêtres naviguaient et étaient des pirates. Une tempête fit échouer leurs bateaux sur une île. Ils y découvrirent une grotte. Un passage communiquant entre notre monde et le leur. Le même monde que celui de nos rois et reines » termina t'il en désignant Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy._

_Un vague de murmures s'éleva dans la cour. Aslan continua :_

_-« Un endroit magnifique pour qui veut prendre un nouveau départ. »_

_Ce fut alors le silence. Chacun se demandait qui aurait le courage de quitter Narnia pour un monde inconnu que personne ne se rappelait, quitté dans des temps immémoriaux._

_-« Moi j'y vais ! » _

_Chacun se retourna vers l'homme. Caspian fut surpris de reconnaître cette voix._

_-« J'y vais, j'accepte l'offre » répéta Glozalle. _

_Avec majesté, le monarque s'inclina devant l'ancien général de Miraz. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le soldat mais il devait avouer que l'homme ne manquait pas de courage ni de panache. Quitter ce monde pour construire sa vie dans un autre, il faut le faire. Caspian lui offrit un timide sourire. Pourtant on pouvait y lire une gratitude absolue._

_Glozalle sortit de la foule et s'avança vers l'estrade. C'est alors que la veuve de Miraz prit la parole :_

_-« Nous y allons aussi. »_

_Elle adressa un petit hochement de tête au jeune roi et il comprit qu'elle lui offrait la paix. En quittant Narnia, elle emmenait avec elle son enfant, le fils de Miraz, sur qui déjà tous les anciens amis de son oncle portaient leurs espoirs pour le renverser._

_Ils s'avancèrent vers Aslan qui leur annonça d'un ton très doux et protecteur :_

_-« Parce que vous avez parlé les premiers, votre avenir dans ce monde sera heureux. »_

_Puis il souffla doucement, et comme par magie, une porte s'ouvrit dans les airs. En fait, le grand chêne s'était scindé en deux laissant apparaître l'encadrement d'une porte. Sans montrer la moindre crainte, le soldat et la reine déchue franchirent les quelques pas qui les séparaient de ce monde ou ils pourraient reconstruire leur vie. _

_Et devant tous, ils disparurent…_

_Un grondement, celui de la foule se fit entendre. Caspian se retourna, sonné par le prodige qu'il venait de voir s'accomplir devant ses yeux. Un Telmarin suspicieux harangua la foule :_

_-« Il nous conduit peut être à notre fin ! »_

_La populace cria de plus belle, appuyant ses dires._

_Alors Ripitchip la souris intervint :_

_-« Sire, si mon exemple peut servir à quelque chose, je ferais passer onze souris par cette arche sans délais. »_

_Il y eut un silence. Qu'allait répondre le grand lion à cette proposition. Peter prit la main de Susan dans la sienne, puis lui jeta un coup d'œil. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Le moment tant redouté arrivait. Aslan se tourna vers les aînés des Pevensie et leur sourit. Le roi suprême se mordit les lèvres, incapable de prononcer ces paroles qui scelleraient leurs destins, à tous les quatre. La Douce se tordait les mains l'esprit torturé. Puis elle entendit son frère lâcher :_

_-« On va y aller. »_

_Edmund parut étonné. Il souhaita avoir confirmation entendre une seconde fois ce que Peter venait de dire._

_-« « On » tu as dit ?_

_-Oui. Notre temps est terminé. » Se contenta de répondre son aîné. Il se montrait avare de mots non pas pour quitter Narnia au plus vite mais pour que personne ne puisse remarquer la vibration de sa voix. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait se contrôler et s'empêcher de pleurer. Car il allait dire adieu à un pays qu'il avait gouverné. Qu'il avait aimé. Narnia c'était sa passion. Sa folie. Son pays. Sa prison. Sa patrie. Il regarda Susan et trouva en elle un peu de réconfort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si triste. Il pensait que d'eux tous c'était celle qui s'était le moins attaché à Narnia. Si seulement il avait su… Elle l'encouragea à terminer son explication d'un signe de tête._

_-« Après tout, notre présence n'est plus nécessaire. » _

_Il tira alors de son fourreau son épée et la remit à Caspian. Celui-ci la reçut, gonflé d'honneur. Puis il répondit avec gravité :_

_-« J'y veillerai jusqu'à votre retour. »_

_Susan cru bon d'intervenir. C'était de sa bouche qu'il devait apprendre la terrible vérité. _

_-« Vous y veillerez longtemps alors. »_

_Caspian se redressa et plongea son regard noisette dans le sien. La jeune reine prenait sur elle pour ne pas afficher, à cet instant, de faiblesse. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Cela rendait tout plus compliqué. Elle vit qu'il avait compris. Mais elle devait continuer. _

_-« Nous ne reviendrons pas. »_

_Le jeune homme sentit l'univers se dérober sous ses pieds. Il manqua d'air. Son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine. Elle s'en allait. Elle le quittait pour toujours. Comment avait il pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'elle resterait, qu'Aslan bénirait leur union et qu'ils verraient grandir leurs enfants ici, à Telmar ou à Cair Paravel. En quelques mots, le monde lui parut moins brillant. La vie moins belle. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Mais il agit en roi et ne laissa rien de plus paraître sur son visage. _

_-« Jamais ? » Questionna Lucy, sans s'apercevoir du trouble de sa sœur et du roi, trop préoccupée par son égoïsme et son désir de revoir un jour Aslan et Narnia. _

_-« Nous deux oui… » Se contenta de répondre Peter, en passant son bras autour des épaules de Susan avec tendresse, avant de reprendre :_

_-« Mais vous, vous reviendrez. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »_

_Il s'était retourné vers Aslan. Toujours en pleurnichant, la petite fille demanda :_

_-« Mais pourquoi ? Auraient-ils commis des erreurs ?_

_-«Bien au contraire très chère –répondit patiemment le lion- mais il y a un temps pour chaque chose. Ton frère et ta sœur ont appris de ce monde tout ce dont ils pouvaient en apprendre. Aujourd'hui ils doivent vivre leur vie. »_

_Lucy resta dubitative. Elle ne comprenait pas._

_Peter la voyant sans voix tenta de la rassurer :_

_-« Ca va aller. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais les choses… » Il prit la main de sa petite sœur et détourna son visage d'elle avant de terminer, la voix rauque d'un coup :_

_-« Ton tour viendra. Un jour tu comprendras.»_

_Le jeune homme coula un regard à Susan et pour la première fois de la journée il vit qu'au fond des prunelles d'habitudes si rieuses de sa sœur, le feu de la gaîté s'était éteint. Il se détourna d'elle, la laissant seule en proie à ses doutes et entraîna sa benjamine : -« Viens avec moi. »_

_Susan resta en retrait et les observa partir dire adieu à leurs amis, accompagnés d'Edmund. Elle, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Se fut de franches embrassades, quelques larmes de la part de sa petite sœur, des mains serrées par les garçons. Et puis elle vit Caspian, seul. Il était resté sans voix depuis de longues minutes. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la vérité, en fait. Quand le jeune roi discerna celle qu'il aimait comme un fou s'approcher de lui, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser avant qu'elle ne l'ait rejoint. Il l'entendit commencer :_

_-« Ce fut un réel plaisir. »_

_Susan avait préféré instaurer une certaine distance entre eux pour rendre les choses plus faciles. Caspian répondit à cette froideur apparente, entrant dans le jeu de sa maîtresse pour préserver les apparences :_

_-« J'aurais souhaité mieux vous connaître. » _

_La jeune femme fuyait des yeux son interlocuteur, mal à l'aise. Plus pour se convaincre elle-même que pour lui, elle bredouilla :_

_-« Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous…_

_-Pourquoi ? » S'étonna véritablement le roi._

_-« J'ai 1300 ans de plus que vous. » repartit t'elle d'un air de fausset._

_Caspian lui répondit par un rire sans joie. Susan s'éloigna doucement. Exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais devant les femmes, il ne savait que se taire. La Douce, réfléchissait. Son regard passait d'un endroit à un autre sans s'y attarder jamais. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis ce fut clair. Limpide. Tellement évident et simple. Elle se retourna vivement, s'approcha de Caspian et déposa sur ses lèvres un ultime baiser. _

_Leur baiser d'adieu._

_Le jeune homme reçu le présent de la reine avec délice. Ce baiser, il s'en souvint toute sa vie, avait un goût de sel. Des larmes. Mais jamais le roi ne sut si c'étaient celles de Susan ou les siennes. Certainement un peu des deux. La jeune fille passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme à qui par un adieu et un baiser elle venait d'offrir son cœur pour le restant de ses jours. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'avant de le quitter pour toujours elle avait voulu le retoucher, re-goûter à sa peau et à sa bouche. Caspian enroula ses bras puissants autour de la taille de la reine. Il avait tout oublié, la foule, Peter, Aslan, Narnia. Il n'y avait plus que Susan et lui, comme durant la nuit précédente. A cet instant peu importait qui ils étaient. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, tout ce que l'on voyait, c'était un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient et qui ne se reverrai jamais. _

_Trop vite à leur goût, les lèvres s'écartèrent. Les deux jeunes gens auraient souhaité que le temps s'arrête et que pour toujours ils demeurent ainsi enlacés. Caspian frémit sous les doigts de Susan qui coulaient comme l'eau sur ses cheveux sombres, son visage et ses vêtements. _

_Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Caspian. Elle y vit tout ce qu'une femme pouvait un jour espérer lire. Amour. Passion. Désir. Reconnaissance. Fierté. Fidélité. Le jeune roi l'attira à lui avec violence et enfoui son visage dans son cou.  
-« Toi… Moi... Nous... Pour toujours… _

_-Ne sois pas idiot veux tu ? » Lui répliqua t'elle, la voix brisée._

_Susan s'imprégnait de l'odeur de son amant, de sa tendresse. Lui, caressait avec émerveillement les courbes de celle qui aurait du être sa reine. Leur tendresse et l'attachement mutuel qui transpirait d'eux aurait arraché une larme à un tigre. Mais pas à un Lion. Aslan restait stoïque devant ce spectacle._

_Lucy, maligne, glissa à Peter :_

_-« Je comprendrais quand je serai plus grande, c'est ça ?_

_-Je suis plus grand que toi et je n'ai pas envie de comprendre ! » Rétorqua Edmund._

_Et tous trois pouffèrent._

_A quelques pas d'eux, Caspian serrait toujours Susan contre son cœur, lui réitérant ses serments. Elle y répondait, ivre de bonheur et de tristesse. Elle l'entendit murmurer :_

_-« Sois heureuse Susan, dans le monde d'où tu viens. Ne fais jamais quoi que ce soit pour attenter à ta vie. Tu dois vivre, aimer dans ton monde, avoir des enfants. Oublier._

_- Promets-moi de faire la même chose._

_-Je ne peux…_

_-Promets !_

_-Je le jure._

_-Tu as ma parole. »_

_Mais tous deux pensèrent qu'une partie du serment ne pourrait jamais être tenue. _

_Jamais ils ne pourraient s'oublier._

_Puis, il fallut se séparer. Avec difficulté, le roi laissa la jeune femme s'écarter de lui et retourner auprès de ses frères et sœurs. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers lui avant de prendre place dans la file qui allait la ramener en Angleterre, vers sa vie morne. Une vie sans lui. Une vie qui ne valait donc pas la peine d'être vécue. Mais puisqu'elle avait promis de la vivre à l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle la subirait. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et ceux qui la veille louaient sa beauté frémirent. Son visage gonflé par les larmes la rendait méconnaissable et presque laide._

_Caspian la regarda disparaître, à la suite de Peter et d'Edmund. Parce que son rôle le lui commandait, il resta là encore de longues heures. Mais dès qu'il put se retirer, il se précipita dans la salle du trône et s'y enferma. Il se saisit de la corne magique et souffla dedans. A plusieurs reprises. Mais rien ne se produisit._

_Sur les dalles de marbre, alors, il s'assit._

_Il pleura._

_Il s'assit et il pleura._

_Il pleura fort._

_Il pleura longtemps._

_Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une larme qui puisse être versée tellement elles avaient coulées. _

_Il se sentait vieux. Après tout n'avait il pas tout vécu ? Il avait guerroyé, été couronné, aimé, été aimé. Et puis… Il avait été abandonné. _

_C'est à cet instant qu'Aslan par sa magie s'introduit auprès de lui. Le roi ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Le lion n'en prit pas ombrage et s'approcha de son pas feutré :_

_-« Je sais, c'est dommage. Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu être votre reine…_

_- Taisez-vous vulgaire boule de poil ! Vous ne savez rien d'elle. Vous ne savez rien des hommes et de leurs sentiments. Vous ne savez rien de l'amour. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !_

_-Vous êtes en colère mon jeune ami. Sachez pourtant que je partage votre peine._

_- Comment le pourriez-vous ? Vous ne l'aimiez pas comme moi je l'aime ! Vous n'aviez pas compris que sans elle je n'étais rien !_

_Aujourd'hui la douleur vous semble inhumaine et insurmontable mais vous verrez au fil des années, cette blessure se résorbera... Et un beau matin, vous en serez guéri. Ce sera long et difficile j'en conviens. Douloureux sans aucun doute. Mais vous y parviendrez. Vous êtes roi désormais. Vous ne vivez plus seulement pour vous mais aussi pour vos sujets. Ils ont besoin de vous. Un jour vous prendrez femme. Vous aurez des enfants, une famille. Un héritier._

_Je lui ai promis de ne pas oublier._

_Je ne vous ai rien demandé de tel. Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas. Mais vous devrez vivre avec…_

_Comment ?_

_C'est à vous de trouver la voie. Seul. » Se contenta de répondre Aslan avant de reprendre avec tendresse « En attendant, venez auprès de moi… »_

_Caspian ne se fit pas prier. Il s'agenouilla auprès du lion et enfouit son visage dans sa crinière dorée, douce et réconfortante. La patte droite d'Aslan l'enlaça avec la douceur qu'on les mères félins pour leurs petits. De sa voix la plus apaisante, le fauve glissa à l'oreille du roi de Narnia :_

_-« Là, là… Pleurez tant qu'il vous plaira. Ceci vous fera du bien. Mais apprenez, pour vous donner du courage que se sont ceux qui ont connu le plus profond des désespoirs qui deviennent de grands monarques… Pleurez tout votre soul. Je suis là… »_

_Longtemps ils demeurèrent ainsi enlacés. _

_La nuit était tombée._

_Caspian se lamentaient._

_Aslan lui, le cœur gros, l'écoutait._

_Mais tous deux pleuraient un amour perdu dont il aurait pu, en d'autres temps, en d'autres lieux, sortir un très grand bien._

_Susan observait le quai de la gare. Elle avait mal au ventre. La vie en elle, Aslan la lui enlevait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Le sifflet du train retentit. Il fallait monter en voiture. Avec précipitation elle se saisit de ses bagages et rejoignit ses frères et sœurs. Edmund fouillait son cartable et remarqua qu'il y manquait quelque chose. Avec malice il demanda aux autres :_

_-«On pourrait pas retourner à Narnia ? J'ai laissé ma lampe de poche là-bas ? »_

_Et les Pevensie éclatèrent d'un rire franc. Sauf l'aînée des filles. _

_Puis ils prirent place dans le train qui les ramenait au pensionnat pour une nouvelle année d'étude. Susan s'assit prêt de la fenêtre, avec à côté d'elle Lucy, qui posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. En face, Peter et Edmund relataient pour la millième fois le combat contre Miraz que leurs sœurs avaient en grande partie manqué. Les garçons croyaient que la vie allait pouvoir reprendre comme avant._

_Mais plus rien n'était comme avant._

_La petite fille s'aperçut que sa sœur serrait les lèvres pour ne pas sombrer. Mais des larmes amères nimbaient ses beaux yeux bleus, sans vouloir couler. Lucy alors frotta sa joue sur le bras de Susan pour la réconforter un peu. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard emplit de gratitude et souffla :_

_-« Merci Lucy. Merci d'être telle que tu es. »_

_Elle serra sa petite sœur contre son cœur et l'autre se laissa faire bon gré mal gré. Si cette étreinte pouvait consoler Susan, elle pouvait s'y résoudre. La jeune femme laissait vagabonder son esprit bien au-delà de ce monde. Une vague de rage et de haine s'empara de son cœur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle détestait désormais Aslan et Narnia. Car que lui avaient ils apportés hein ? Des espoirs, des rêves et un amour qu'ils lui avaient tout de suite repris. _

_La Douce décida donc de fermer son cœur à toute cette magie._

_Pour toujours. _

_A ne plus croire en cette histoire. _

_A jamais. _

_Alors qu'elle venait de prendre cette résolution, celle en réalité de grandir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Là elle aperçut un oiseau. Lucy entendit Susan prononcer un mot qui lui parut obscur et nota qu'une larme venait de s'écraser sur le sol. Une larme et une seule. Sa sœur n'en versa plus aucune par la suite. Vous avez sans doute deviné ce que Susan venait d'apercevoir au travers de la vitre, par cette froide et brumeuse aurore de Septembre. _

_Non ?_

_Alors écoutez bien ce qu'elle murmura, avec une absolue tendresse avant d'effacer son ultime larme d'adieu à Narnia :_

_-« Une alouette. »_

____________________________

_Voilà donc._

_En espérant que ça vous ai plu_

_Besos_

_Eléa_


End file.
